


Pieces of Love

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Every time I discover another piece of you, I fall deeper in love. Love stories bits from my tumblr. R27Chapter 1: Tsuna never knew what to do with his hands.Chapter 2: "Your smile is not as bright as it used to be."Chapter 3: CuddlesChapter 4: Bad Pickup LinesChapter 5: Cosplay Wedding





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my dumping ground for my pairing related KHR tumblr snippets. (Primarily R27, but any other pairing is gonna end up here too, however rare that may be). See Dying Matchsticks for the gen/family/friendship version. 
> 
> For **Caiahat**
> 
> Who requested: Imagine your OTP being shy about their relationship, so they hold hands under the table when they're with friends/on a date.

Tsuna never knows what to do with his hands. He is always wringing them, flailing, unsure where to put them.

Reborn is not one for PDA nor is he a tactile person. Tsuna, on the other hand, fidgets. He doesn't want to push it. Their relationship is too new, too tentative, Tsuna is afraid it will break on him. Sometimes it's a delirious dream that Reborn had kissed him.

"Focus," Reborn says as they sit in the library. There is an exam tomorrow and Tsuna needs all the help he can get.

Tsuna tries and fails.

Reborn simply sighs. He grabs Tsuna's hand, the one playing with the hem of Tsuna's shirt and intertwines his fingers with Tsuna's. He gives it a tight squeeze and berates Tsuna once more, "Focus, Tsuna."

Blushing red, Tsuna concentrates on the warmth of Reborn's hand in his. His heart is racing, but he manages to quell his anxiety.

Focus.

He can do this.


	2. "What's Wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this [prompt](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/146362706548/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and) 

"What's wrong?"

Tsuna jolted into awareness. "Nothing!" he sputtered.

Reborn frowned. "Did you hear anything I just said?" he asked.

Tsuna bit his lip, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "It's nothing," he repeated. It really was. Just a bad day on Tsuna's part, having woken up late. In his rush, he had tripped over, lost his homework, arrived late to class to be called out by his professor. The usual teasing of dameness that Tsuna felt he was never going to escape. Just a string of bad luck that seemed to hit all at once and Tsuna was bitterly tired of it all.

Still, he had gone to meet Reborn at the library with a wide smile, knowing that today was an important day to Reborn.

Reborn's black eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your smile is not as bright as it used to be."

Tsuna gaped. He noticed?!

"Of course I noticed," Reborn scowled.

Right mindreader.

"No, you're just so easy to read," Reborn retorted. He crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Just a bad day," Tsuna admitted.

Reborn gave him a contemplated look. "Fine, we'll go pick up some ice cream and head back to our place and watch that Too Cute animal show you like."

"But I thought this was important?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's hand, dragging him out the library. "Not as important as you."


	3. Chapter 3

They were curled up on the couch. Reborn stretched over Tsuna, head on his shoulder, dozing off. Tsuna grinned as he continued to card his fingers through Reborn's soft black hair. Reborn let out a content purr.

Tsuna bit his lip and stiffened his laugh. Reborn was always this overwhelming, intense and powerful person. Yet here he was like a cat, curled up against Tsuna, completely harmless. (Tsuna was never telling his boyfriend that).

It was days like this that Tsuna enjoyed the most. He rubbed his nose into Reborn's hair and let out his own content sigh.

Yeah these days were perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was quiet. It was blissfully quiet. Tsuna sat on the porch, wrapped in a thick heavy blue blanket. He exhaled, letting the puff of air into the frigid cold.

"Here."

Tsuna looked up to see Reborn holding out a white mug, the smell of cocoa hitting his nose. Instead of accepting the mug, Tsuna lifted the blanket.

Reborn huffed, but compiled. He pulled Tsuna into his lap, resting his chin on Tsuna's shoulder and wrapped the blanket around them both. Tsuna leaned back against Reborn's solid form, hands curled around the warm mug.

Before them snow continued to fall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was rare for Reborn to fall asleep like this. Tsuna's husband was always on guard, always alert, never relaxed. It was just the type of person Reborn was. Years of being a freelance hitman, on his own, made Reborn build up walls to protect himself. So despite being married for three years, it was rare to see that particular side of him. Tsuna saw it in the morning on the off chance he rose before Reborn. He saw it at night when Reborn curled up against him. He saw it in the tiny glances and the way Reborn was always, always, nearby never far. Each one short and fleeing.

So, to have Reborn using his lap as a pillow, eyes closed for once and relaxed, it was oddly humbling to know that they had come this far.

Tsuna still remembered almost two decades ago, being the Dame teenager who couldn't walk without tripping over his feet, remembered when a baby hitman had walked into his life and turned it completely upside down. That seemed to be so far away now.

Sometimes he wondered where he would have ended up, if Reborn hadn't come along. If he didn't owe this man everything, for the happiness, friends and family that Tsuna now had in spades. He wondered if he would have been still that Dame teenager, all alone.

Most likely to be honest.

"Thank you Reborn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon, kyrre-nur and kirikachii.
> 
> Who requested:
> 
> -Hc that Tsuna likes touching things with his nose. If he had a s/o he wouldn't stop rubbing his nose in their hair.
> 
> -R27 drinking cocoa on snowy day and just appreciating company?
> 
> -Reborn using Tsuna's lap as a pillow, and Tsuna just thinking about how this man changed his life and how much he loves him?


	4. Bad Pickup Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon on Tumblr
> 
> the prompts to cheer up. bad pickup lines from anyone but Reborn?

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Reborn actually stopped. He turned to look at a nervous looking brunet smiling at him.

"Cause you're an angel," the brunet said.

Was this really happening? Reborn could only stare at the brunet, eyebrow raised. He had to admit, this wasn't what he had expected today leaving the house. In fact, before today, no one had ever dared to approach him with pickup lines before. If anything, it was Reborn doing the picking up.

"What's your name? My friends call me Tsuna, but you can call me tonight," the brunet winked as he held out a piece of paper.

Reborn's eyebrow only went higher. Gutsy. He liked that and Tsuna was it, was terribly cute. He leaned closer to the brunet who let out a small eep. A smirk stretched across Reborn's face. "Well aren't you a cute one? You can be pick me up at seven tonight."

As he walked away, he smugly grinned as he heard, "Hiiieee I can't believe that work!"


	5. Cosplay Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hakueishirei
> 
> it's wedding day and instead of traditional suits they wear a couple cosplay of their otps. I think anything could work here tbh

* * *

"How did you convince me this was a good idea?" Tsuna asked, grimacing.

"Because you love me," Reborn said smugly.

"How did you convince my mother of this?" Tsuna asked.

"It was easy. She loved the idea. Nana seems to think you would look beautiful in a sailor fuku," Reborn said with a leer. "She's right."

Tsuna blushed a lovely shade of red, contrasting nicely with his green Sailor Neptune outfit. "But why Neptune and Uranus?" Tsuna asked, coughing away his embarrassment. "Wouldn't Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon have been a better choice? They actually have proper wedding outfits."

Standing next to him, Reborn was dressed in the blues of Sailor Uranus. "It's Neptune and Uranus. I appreciate the representation and irony of two females. Plus, Tuxedo Mask is useless and if you really want to wear a Princess Serenity dress, that can be arranged."

Tsuna buried his head in his hands. "No, no. How about you wear the Princess Serenity dress and I'll wear Tuxedo Mask's outfit?"

"I would look good in it," Reborn said in all seriousness.

Tsuna made a note to himself to convince Reborn to take a picture in an acceptable normal version of their wedding, one that wouldn't cause embarrassment when he was forced to showed it to people.

Still, he smiled. In a few hours, he would be married to Reborn. Even with all the silly cosplay that Reborn had convinced him to wear, Tsuna wouldn't change anything. Maybe they were right.

Love made you crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little nod to Wonder What's Inside Universe. xD
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


	6. Pillow Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For flubi on tumblr
> 
> Reborn and Tsuna pillow fighting?

To be honest, Tsuna wasn't sure how it started or why. All he knew was that he was engaged in a pillow war against Reborn and he was determined _not to lose_.

No, you don't understand. The winner doesn't have to do chores for an entire month. Tsuna was winning this even if he had to sabotage Reborn's coffee to win.

Which was what he currently doing.

"Tsuna!"

Reborn came charging around the corner. Tsuna ducked as pillow came flying at him. He retaliated by throwing another pillow, pleasantly surprised to see it clipped Reborn.

"Are you filling your pillows with my coffee beans?!"

"Maybe!" Tsuna shouted over his shoulder.

Before Reborn could do anything, a shadow leapt out of nowhere. "FOR TSUNA-SAMA!"

Tsuna grinned as Hayato had come out of nowhere to bounce Reborn. Hayato was the best. After all, all was fair in love and war.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
